The Only Ones Who Know
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Just as Gamzee finishes Terezi off, he notices how luscious her body is and decides that he needs to do a little more to her before he finally kills her.


it was bittr l8 november evening in the city of new york city. the slushy sno rained down from sky like my explosiv diarehaha. it was beautiful just like me the fanficiton writer. there was one littl building tht was located on the outscrifts of teh city. it was gray and sad and cried everday of its lif bc middleaged married men entered through its backdoor and felt up and down the womans. the building h8td this. it wanted to be what it once was. the home of charlie from charlie and the choco factory. the inside of the building howevr was vry different from the glum outsid. it was hot pink with massive neon red dicks painted on the walls all of which r signed by mel gibson himself since he is a regular. mel gibson painted those dickies using his own willy wonker as reference. mel gibson strapped charlie down in a chair once and made charlie watch him paintt 1 of the red dicks. charlie was so uncomforbtle. he was crying. it felt godo. Charlie died the next day from overdosing on scoby snakc.

one of the best strippers at the club is johnny test. he really knew how to move it movie it. he could put the pole inbetween his butter buns, making a hot he danced it was like a scene from the greatest movie of all time Zombin Stipper.s. which johnny watched all the time because he knows that watching porn he is one of the 8 deadly sins so he must only watch movies that have some sexual contents. johnny also coulldnt hav a bloofy wank every once in a while because he is mornmon and mel bibson will kill if he do. if he wankers then he will go straight to the house of hades. he jaks off anyway sometimes because if he doesnt the energy stored within his tiny white body would become 2 much and he would implode in on himself due 2 the sheer amount of dream goo stored within his 49 inch penor. johnny was very proud of his willy. he loved the way it dragged behind him just like lord farquaad's massive, ripped, heroine penore.

johnny test sighd as he danced on the lap of teen pop sensation D4NNY. he wordked at the crystalized penis, the name of th strip club. altho he loved his job he wasnt in the mood 4 a sausage weiner rubbing on his flame patterned asshole. he got off D4NY peno as D4NNy wet his pants and put 7 europee in johnnys booty hot shorts. his client thanked him an left. anothr dya, anothr bed wetter. johnny sighed for 54th time in that minute, makign a guinnea world record. he loked around teh strip club penguin, to see his coworkers grinding on meatwards and stuffing cash into their wide dickholes. one of his coworkers, buzzy the bee from the cheerious commercial, was sucking his own coke out of loneliness. an awful life

that when johnner saw him like fast and swift like when mel bibson blows a wad on ur face as he reads the bible. johny was instatnly in lsut and walked up 2 th tall, sexy, crusty,slender, pickel shaped man. he gazed the man like a kildren looks at genitialisa. slowly, and then all at once. he touched the mans face tenderly, and the man looked down.

"arnold is that you son"

"you have such a way with words" said johnny as he grabbed the grandpas tetrahedron shaped bulge. it was strong and moist like an expensiv high quality pork tenderloin. the old man looked aroudn confused as his sausage grilled in size.

"this reminds me of my wrestling days" siad hey arnolds granpa as he moaned in plesure "aaaah,,, eeehh,,, oooooooooospacejam" his moans came out in squeaks, similar 2 those of alvin and the chipmunks covers. the man had not experienced since that 1 time arnold suked his coke idk they dont talk abot it anymore arnold thougth he was helga. grnapa was redy to get back in the game. the game of sex

as if reading his thoguhts, johny said "NO its not called sex its called TAK U TAK" whch made the grnapda squirt out all of his fresh squeezed juices from his meaty vegetable. johnny smiled and took out a cup to drink the juices. they took a quick break and chatted about corruption in the government 4 a while as they sipped their drinks, then continued to the hot steamy dong flapping.

johnny whispered in granpas ear sensually, "i dont usualy go right to the sek, but u are only acception,. ur hot bod has left me sweating,," johnny breaks off as his shivers and moans as he thinks abou wht he is goin 2 do 2 GRAMPSPA, "i need 2 fuq u." johnny says suddntly. grandpas wide, bulbus eyes were fixd on johnnys blue eyes. they were so blue they were practiclly see-trho. the dickie tht was etched in2 hey arnold's grandpas face got rlly hard and stuck upright. it felt so goodi in his gizzard. nvr b4 has another man made his face dick so fucking hard. "fuq me johnny,i want 2 feel u on the inside of my butthol, i need this," he says, but u can hear the littl regret thro his aging voice. granpda was wearing a heart shaped locket tht contained a small erotic photograph of his grandson, arnold. granpda sudnly had all the memories of wher he would dry hump arnol, stick his dickie in2 arnol , and slowly rok his broken hips against arnoud. granpda didnt giv a shti tho johnny was so fucning hot he wanted to taste his juices.

"ok johnny, take me." granpda sprawled himself out, letting his flaccid dong ly against his age-spoit infcted thighs. o how were they juicy though, and johnny wanted 2 lik granpas juicy thighs until his flaccid dong turnd almost as hard as his vintage sully from monsters inc dong. johnny immediatly thrw himself against granpda, kissing up his thighs, nibbling the soft flehsy bits tht hung provacativly from his appendages. johnny finally made his way up 2 the cok and smiled at the wrinly balls tht smiled back at him. o how they dangled. granpas dickie was still as flaccid as ever, so johnny wrapped his soft, 12 yr old fingers around his dick, massaging up until he reached the fireman's bulbus helmet. it was old and worn down, but johnny liked it that way. feeling the blood rush in2 granpas dickie, johnny continues 2 feel around granpas dickhol. inserting his entire fist in2 the tite space. the dik begins 2 bleed, the blood wont stop flowing but granpda could not feel the pain because the feelin of pleasure was 2 extreme.

"g*-*osh,, johnny… u sur know how 2 work it like tim gunn"""... granpsa says as he licks the blod and pre come from his boned fingers.

"i hav nevr done this 2 anyone b4 but u. u r my special little man. " johnny test says, his eyes half closed. the embers within his eyes burning so bright u could feel the warmth eminating from his balls. they glowed like a pregnant woman in may,

johnny stroked so fast tht the dikc produced fire. although the strip clyb was now burning from the fire johny and grandpas went on w their work as good employees do. grandap started 2 sceream like an erect brony "IM ALMOST THER,,,,,,HOHNNY,,,JUS A LITL MORE" johnny tugged more at the old mans sweat covered shovel, a shovel used to dig many holes during the californian gold rush. Man, those were the days. The days where you could hide the body and

grandpa finally came all at once like a burst of bloofy diarehhea. as he came, all the ligths in the strip joitn came back on, and the bulding was left unharmed by the fire, which had moved away for a younger less wrinkly 's grandpa's body shook, as his body went limp in johnnys brown hands, the old man had just died of a heart attack and the smell of his fecal matter filled the air . johnny smiled, it was a sunny day and his life was finally back on track. he could go to college and earn his doctorate


End file.
